


The new kid

by Julia_Kills



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Friendship, Lea is german, Multi, Romance, a bit action, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are in a destroyed town and find a girl.</p><p>(This story happens two years after NYC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lea

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to apologise if my english was to bad. But I hope you enjoy it.

"Everything alright?" Clint was paler than usal. He was worried about his husband, who looked shocked.

The small town, they were in, laid in ashes. The complet landscape was destoyed. The houses stood no longer.

Buce shook his head. "Do we already know who did this?" Clint shook his head as well and said "Don't know, yet. Man, things are pretty fucked up here. I feel sorry for the people who lived here. There were no survivors found."

They were silent for a moment. Then suddenly Bruce shrugged. Something or someone grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked in the dark blue eyes of a little girl.

Clint was sure, that he looked as surprised as Bruce, who bended down and starred at the girl. "Who are you?" The girl said nothing. She was shaking and scared as hell.

Clint stood next to his husband and realised that the girl was as pale as himself and that her dark hair as well her clothes were dirty. He smiled at the girl (she smiled back) and placed his left hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Clint?" Clint turned around and looked at his best friend Natasha. He stepped closer to her and said "Yeah? What's up? Any news?" Natasha nodded and said "Fury thinks it might have been some kind of explosion." Then she looked at the girl and asked "Who's that?"

"No idea. Mabey a survivor. But I don't think she's from here nor speeks any english." He looked towards the girl and sighed. The girl still holded Bruce's hand tight.

"Who's that little girl, Bruce?" Asked Steve as he saw the two.

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken a word yet." Bruce sighed and looked up. Steve nodded. "Mabey she just doesn't understand us." Then he said something to the girl that could have been german.

The girl reacted and answered. Bruce couldn't understand anything. Steve smiled suddenly at something the girl said.

"What? What does she say?" The doctor was completly irritated and Steve laughed a bit.

"She says that she and her parents traveled here some days ago. They've visit relatives. There was an explosion and she hid under a table. She told me that everyone around her screamed and then they were silent." He sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "By the way. Her name is Lea and she comes from Germany."

"Lea, huh?" Clint repeated. The girl nodded and smiled.

Suddenly she letted go of Bruce hand and started walking away. The adults followed her and stopped as they saw a red, half-destroyed car. She ran towards it and pointed at the car trunk. Steve opened it and got out three suitcases.

Lea opened one of them and handed Bruce three IDs. He looked at them and took a deep breath. These were the IDs of her and her parents.

"Her full name is Lea Beckmann. Her parents' names are or were Claudia and Martin." He handed the ID's to his husband.

Clint sighed "Were. I saw their dead bodies some minutes ago."

"Mabey we should get her away from here." Natasha suggested and the others nodded. "I think we're finished here anyway." Steve talked to the girl and she seemed to be okay with it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They got back to NY at afternoon. Lea got big eyes as she stood in front of the Stark-Tower. Bruce and Clint decided that it would've been the best if she stayed with them and the other Avengers.

"Is that the little cutie Steve said you would bring here?" Tony asked as they reached the kitchen and watched Lea.

"Yeah, Tony. That's Lea." Clint answered. "We decided it would be the best if she stays here. And scince we know her parents are dead, Bruce and I thought we might could adopt her."

Tony nodded "Steve said she only speaks german. If you want I or Steve could teach you some or teach her some english."

Bruce thought of it and answered "Thanks. That would be nice of you."

"Were will she sleep?" Steve asked.

"She can stay at my floor if she wants." Natasha offered.

"Okay. Deel, she stays with you first. It wouldn't be such a bad idea, scince you're the only female of us."

Lea tugged at Steve's sleeve and said something. Steve smiled and translated "She said, she's hungry." Then everyone laughed and Steve started preparing some dinner for all of them.


	2. New day in a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Leas new life...

The first night Lea spended at Stark-Tower was better than suggested. She slept thight and didn't had a suddenly wake up from a dream.

In the morning she had breakfast with her new family and she seemed to be happy that she found them, even though she didn't knew them, but she trusted them.

In the early afternoon Bruce and Clint talked once more again about the adoption and they were sure about it. They liked her, as the rest of the team, and girl seemed to like them all as well.

While Bruce and Clint were taking care of some things, Steve and Tony begann to teach Lea english and she seemed to liked it. For her it was fun and both men saw that she loved to learn.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Around the evening they ate dinner and Bruce and Clint told the others their good news.

"We want to tell you something." Clint started and cought everyones attention "Bruce and I can adopt Lea. The woman we called, said that she would come by and wants to check if Lea is happy here or not. When she thinks it's okay that the little girl lives with us, she'll be an offical part of our family." Clint smiled and holded Bruce hand thight in happines.

Tony was the first one who spoke up. "We're happy for you and..." He stood up, facing his best friends and the little girl "I thought of making you three a little present, I'll show you when the adpotion is offical. But I'm sure you'll like it."

The next was Natasha "I'm so looking forward to see you as a family and I'm sure you both will be good fathers to Lea. I'll offer my help, of course." All eyes were fixed on her "I mean, I will teach her, how to be a woman. How to dress up and stuff like that, you don't know a thing about." Clint smiled at that.

After some laughters Steve spoke up with a friendly smile on his face "I hope for you to be happy together as a family. And to answer one question, Lea is happy." Bruce and Clint looked to Steve with a little confusion. Steve chuckled and turned to look at the young girl "Tony and I started teaching her some english today and then we talked a bit. We asked her what she thinks of you and she you know what she replied? She is happy she's with us, with you, and that she would like to be here forever."

Bruce and Clint smiled and looked Lea. She chuckled, stood up and hugged the two men.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They sat on the couch and talked. Later, when it was about 8pm, Lea fell asleep with her head on Bruces chest. His heartbeat relaxed her and gave her the feeling of beeing save.

"She looks so cute and innocent when she's asleep, don't you think?" Clint asked husband and kissed him on the cheek. Bruce nodded and yaned slightly. Clint got sleepy eyes as well. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He suggestest.

"What if I wake her. I mean when I get up, she'll notice." Bruce looked at Lea. She really did look adorable.

Clint nodded. "But we can't sleep on the couch. The last time that happend I had one of the worst headache of my life and you weren't in good shape as well." 

Bruce smiled. Well, five minutes later they were asleep and the others went to their own beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was shorter than planned but I thought it was better than nothing.


	3. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea is finally officaly adopted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is. The third chapter. It is a bit longer than the last one and I hope you'll like it...

The following month the adoption was official and Clint and Bruce were totally rocking the parent-thing. Tony gave them the present like he had promised: he had renovated the floor Bruce had lived in before he got together with Clint and moved into Bartons floor.

"What's wrong with our floor? Not that don'tappreciate this, but I just wanna know." Clint started right after they left the elevator.

Tony chuckled slightly, because the expression on his friends face was awesome. "It wasn't clean and big enough. And it didn't looked like a married and child-having couple would live in there." He explained.

"Oh, well then. Let's explore the rooms!" Clint said with his enthusiastic hero voice. That made Bruce and their daughter laugh themselves nearly to death.

"You're still alive?" Clint said after they controled themselves and nodded. "Good, let's go then."

"I'm leaving you alone. Have fun 'explore' your new home." Tony chuckled softly and took the elevator down to his workshop.

The floor looked very different than it used as Bruce lived there. The paint on the wall was warm and friendly, the funiture looked very modern, but safe for little children. The bathrooms looked nearly the same, the old parts were only replaced by newer, but mostly same looking ones.

"There's no furniture in any of the bedrooms." Bruce said as they'd seen every room, that's when Steve suddenly appeared.

"Tony wanted you to decide wich furniture you and the little cuttie want to have. It's your free decision. As well as wich room you'll have."

"That's very kind. Well then. _Lea choose a room and come back afterwards_." With that sentces the little dark haired girl went off. Bruce turned to look at his husband, who didn't smiled but looked slightly confused.

"When did you learn to speak german, darlin'?" He asked with his eyes locked on Bruce mistrustfully.

"Ten days ago, when you, Lea and Natasha went shopping to get Lea some pretty clothes." Bruce said honestly. "Tony gave me a crash course." With that Steve thought it was best to leave them, but...

"Don't you dare to just sneak away, Cap!" Clint pointed a finger at Steve, who looked slightly panicked. "Tell your little husband, that we'll have to have a little conversation soon!" Steve nodded and fled to the elevator.

"Trust me when I say, I'm sure he's going to teach some, too. It's going to be useful as long as Lea can't speak nor understand that much english." Bruce sighed in releave as Clint nodded.

"Hey, _already back_?" Clint asked as he saw their daughter. Well, let's say it that way, now Bruce was kind of confused. "Steve gave me a crash course some days ago. We're on the same level again."

Lea smiled in amusement and leaded the two men to the room she had chosen.

It was the second smallest room (of four) she had picked. It was between the second biggest room, wich was next to the smallest, and the biggest room.

"Well, that's a good choice." Clint commented. "Jarvis, tell Tony we've choosen the rooms."

"I will, Agent Barton." Jarvis answered.

The next days Bruce and Clint started moving into their new floor and furnishing their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, that the chapter end isn't that good. Sorry for that.  
> But I hope you enjoyed it and I'll publish the next chapter as soo as posible.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. This chapter was a bit short. The next will be longer.


End file.
